When angels cry blood
by Skovko
Summary: Vice president Roman is doing his best keeping the club going while president Rock is in jail. Dean has gotten together with Rock's daughter Cheryl. Their relationship isn't healthy. Roman knows that already. How unhealthy it is, he finds out this evening when he finds her covered in blood. Even more surprising, she says she asked Dean to do it. Soon Roman has hard choices to make.
1. I needed to feel

**A/N:**  
**Before you start reading this story, I just wanna clarify that Roman and The Rock aren't cousins or even related at all in this story. Just so no one gets confused.**  
**Thank you for reading. :-)**

"That little piece of shit!" Dean punched the wall. "He's so fucking dead! I'm gonna kill him!"

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Dean's anger. She was used to it by now. It should scare her but it didn't. Nothing scared her from any of the men in the club. She grew up there. Her father Dwayne, known as The Rock, was the president.

"You're not gonna kill him. You don't even remember what he looks like," she said.

Someone had pissed him off while he was out drinking. She had no idea what this man had done. Probably nothing. Just one wrong look in Dean's direction, and it was enough to put him into a rage.

"He wore a blue shirt," he said.  
"Right, go out and kill any man wearing a blue shirt that happens to cross you. You're a fucking idiot," she said.  
"What did you call me?" He snarled.

He stepped up in front of her, towering above her, staring her down with those ice cold, blue eyes. Anyone would have taken a step back. She didn't. She didn't care what he might do to her.

"I called you an idiot because you're acting like one," she said.  
"You little bitch!" He gritted his teeth. "Your father isn't here to protect you. Roman might keep an eye on you but you forget that I'm his fucking best friend. He'll take my side if I beat you."  
"Take it out on me," she said.  
"Don't think I won't," he said.  
"Hurt me. Come on, Dean, fucking hurt me, you idiot. You know you want to. Just take all that anger and put it on me," she said. "Or are you too scared, little boy?"

She knew he wouldn't say no to a challenge like that. She saw his fist coming but she didn't have time to move out of the way. The punch went it clean and sent her to the floor. He straddled her legs while throwing more punches. She tried her best to cover her face and fight back but he was faster and stronger than her. Finally he stood up and looked down at her.

"What have we become?" She asked lowly, more to herself than him. "What have I become?"

He didn't answer. She crawled the few steps towards the bed and sat up against it. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door. She spread out her arms on the bed and tilted her head back to rest on it. She heard the door close and his footsteps disappear down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yo, Dean!" Roman yelled. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Out!" Dean barked.  
"Again? Look, that dude did nothing wrong tonight. Don't go searching for him," Roman said.  
"I'm not. I need some air. I can't stand being around that bitch right now," Dean said.  
"Who? Cheryl?" Roman asked. "What the hell has gone down since we got home?"  
"Nothing. Stay out of this, for fuck's sake!" Dean snarled.

Dean stormed out of the house. Roman wasn't gonna stay out of it. It was his duty as vice president to keep an eye on the president's daughter. And he wanted to. Ever since he joined the club, he had his eyes on her. She was special. She was like an angel to him. The woman with the wavy, dark brown hair and the beautiful sky blue eyes did things to him. Things he never told anyone about. He was afraid it would be a death sentence to go after the president's daughter no matter how close he was with the man. Apparently Dean didn't have the same fear.

Roman walked up the stairs and towards Dean's room. It was across from his own room. He leaned his ear on the door but couldn't hear anything on the other side. He knocked gently but got no answer. Despite stepping over a line, he opened the door and looked inside.

"Cheryl?" He asked.

The woman was sitting on the floor up against the bed with her arms spread out and her head tilted back. She slowly raised her head and he got shocked. The way the blood was smeared on her face, it looked like she was crying blood like one of those holy statues he sometimes heard about. It was an absurd image. The shock on his face must have given him away.

"What? Don't I look pretty anymore?" She asked sarcastically.

He closed the door so that no one would walk by and see her. He walked over to her and crouched down while examining her face.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.  
"Come on, you're not that stupid. Use your imagination," she said.  
"Why would he do this? What the fuck is wrong with him?" He asked.  
"You mean, what the fuck is wrong with me? I told him to do it," she said.

She didn't think he could look more shocked than seconds before but he could.

"Cheryl," he said lowly. "Why?"  
"I needed to feel," she shrugged. "I thought feeling pain would be better than feeling nothing."

He sat down flat on his ass and looked at her. Despite being smeared in blood and tears, she was still a beautiful angel in his eyes. He took her hand and caressed it.

"Why are you with him?" He asked. "Please, don't say you stay because you love him because this isn't love."  
"I don't. Me and Dean don't love each other. We use each other," she said.  
"What? Why?" He asked.

Clearly that was news to him. She wasn't even surprised Dean hadn't told Roman. Dean needed Roman in this role. The best friend role that thought Dean was a good man. The best friend role that meant Roman was always ready to help Dean out. Roman deserved to know the truth but she wasn't sure he would believe her. And in that moment she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She grabbed the bed and pushed herself up to stand.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up," she said.  
"Cheryl, wait," he said.  
"I would prefer if you aren't in my room when I get back," she said.


	2. Legit business

Roman hadn't had a good night's sleep. Everytime he fell asleep, he had these horrible dreams about angels crying blood and Cheryl screaming in between them. He had run around trying to follow her screams to save her but he never reached her.

He got out of bed in a grumpy mood and made his way downstairs. It was an odd scene he walked in on to say the least. On the wooden floor laid Dean with a blonde woman. Both of them only in their underwear. The bigger surprise in that case was probably that they had managed to put their underwear back on. Leaning up against the built in bar was Cheryl with a cup of coffee in her hand. She stood there, sipping her coffee, watching the pair on the floor.

"What the hell?" Roman asked.  
"Don't worry about it. Just Dean being Dean," Cheryl said.  
"I will not stand for this!" Roman growled.

Roman walked over and kicked Dean's shoulder hard enough to wake up both people on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled.  
"Get up, you asshole!" Roman barked.  
"Roman?" Dean smirked and opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?"  
"I got a better question for you," Roman pointed at the woman. "Who the hell is that?"  
"I'm Lana," the woman introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."  
"Get out," Roman said.  
"What?" Lana asked.  
"Get the fuck out of my club before I make you!" Roman threatened.

Dean jumped to his feet fast as a cat.

"It's not your club," Dean said.  
"Yet," Roman corrected. "But as long as Rock's in jail, it's my club. My word goes."

More people came down the stairs. Laughter quickly filled the room as two people in their underwear fumbled around to get dressed as quickly as possible. Cheryl went to leave the room but Dean stopped her. He turned them so his back was against the other club members. He grabbed her jaw and bowed down to study her face. A sick grin spread on his face as he took in his handywork from the night before. No one but her could see that grin.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked in a fake, concerned voice. "Did you fall down the stairs last night?"  
"If you think I'm gonna lie for you, you're mistaken," Cheryl said. "Now get your little whore out of here or I'll see to it that she has to crawl out of here."  
"Bitch!" Dean growled.

Dean let go of Cheryl, walked over to Lana and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go!" Dean barked.

Dean dragged Lana out of there. Seconds later the sound of his bike starting up was heard. Roman turned to say something to Cheryl but she walked out of there before he got a chance. Shortly after gunshots started.

"Is she trying to shoot them?" Seth chuckled.  
"If only," Baron said.  
"She's just practicing like she often does," Roman said. "I'll go talk to her. You guys do whatever you already planned to do today."

Roman walked outside and around the house. As expected he found Cheryl practicing how to shoot. She had gotten good. He was the one who had been teaching her to begin with. She came to him and asked, and he was more than happy to spend some quality time teaching her how to shoot. He walked over and stood next to her and waited for her to lower the gun and look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Peachy," she answered.  
"Don't lie to me," he said.  
"Don't ask stupid questions then," she said.  
"Fine," he said.

He took the gun from her hand and placed it on a barrel that was placed there to function as some sort of table. He looked at her and waited for her to talk. He didn't care what she wanted to talk about as long as she talked.

"Do you know why I jumped into bed with Dean?" She asked.  
"I've always wondered," he answered.  
"Because he was the one guy my father didn't want me to date. When dad went to jail, I jumped in bed with Dean. I figured I'd hurt my dad that way, and he wouldn't be able to do shit about it from the inside," she said.  
"He asked me to stop it somehow," he said.  
"I figured he would," she smirked. "I also knew you wouldn't. Dean's your boy."

He couldn't argue with that. He had known Dean since high school. Dean didn't have it easy. Roman took Dean under his wing and protected him. Dean kept messing up on purpose, and Roman was always there to help Dean out. Roman figured one day Dean would grow up and start taking responsibility. He was still waiting for that to happen. He thought bringing Dean into this club would somehow help the man mature.

"Are you still planning on making Dean your vice president once it's your turn to take over?" She asked.  
"That's the plan," he answered.  
"You should pick someone else. Seth maybe. Seth will always have your back," she said.  
"Dean and I go way back," he said.

She sighed. She hoped Roman one day would be able to see the truth himself. That Dean was only using him. She knew it was hard for him. He had been protecting Dean since they were kids.

"Do you know why Dean's with me?" She asked.  
"I would like to think he's in love with you but I kinda get the feeling that's not the deal with you guys," he said.  
"Please!" She laughed coldly. "Dean wants power. There's two ways to the top. Through you or through Rock. He was hoping that by being with me, my father would ease up on him, remove you as vice president and put him in that position. He's beginning to realize that will never happen so now he keeps waiting for Rock to die, and for you to take over and make him vice president. Once that happens, he'll come for you."  
"No," he said lowly. "He wouldn't do that to me."

She shook her head. It didn't matter what she said. If he wasn't willing to listen and believe her, there wasn't much she could do.

"Open your eyes, Roman," she said. "Dean doesn't care about you. He just wants to be in charge. One way or another, he'll achieve it. I don't give a fuck if he kills my father, but if he comes for your head, we're gonna have a problem."

He didn't know what to say to that. He knew she didn't like her old man but it came as a surprise that she was willing to fight for him.

"Would you mind taking a trip with me?" He asked.  
"We might as well," she shrugged. "It's not like anything's keeping me here today. I doubt Dean will be back anytime soon. Lana looked like his kind of fuck."

He chuckled lowly as he started to walk towards his bike. She followed and they both got on it. She held on to him while he drove them from the house and into town where he owned a bar. He parked in the alley behind the bar, unlocked the back door and let her inside. She walked straight to the bottles, grabbed the whiskey and poured herself a drink. She took a sip and looked at him.

"I love what you've done with this place," she said.  
"It's popular," he said.  
"All your bars are popular. You own every bar but one in this town," she said.  
"Old man Kane can keep his bar. He doesn't steal our customers. There's room enough for us all," he said.  
"See, that's what I'm trying to say. While Rock has been in jail, you've turned all your bars into legit business. I know the guys don't tell you this directly but they love what you've done. No more selling heroin under the table because their president demands it. I hear them talk sometimes. They're happy, Roman. You've made them happy," she said.

She took another sip while he walked closer to her. He took the glass from her and put it down on the countertop. He stood dangerously close to her. She was trapped between the counter and his body.

"And what will make you happy?" He asked.

He lowered his head slowly while waiting for an answer.

"I don't know," she answered lowly. "I'm not sure I can be happy."  
"Maybe you need the right person to show you happiness," he said.  
"Who is the right person?" She asked.

In that moment he didn't care about Dean. He needed to feel the lips of his angel. He kissed her, soft at first but quickly more demanding. He lifted her up to sit on the countertop and fumbled with the botton on her jeans. Once she felt it pop open, she pushed him away.

"We can't," she said.  
"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to."  
"Yes, you did and it's okay. I'm not mad. I just don't wanna fuck you in your bar of all places. I'm not some dirty, little whore you can do with what you want," she said.  
"I don't see you like that," he said.

She jumped off the countertop and closed her jeans again.

"I know I come across like that because I fuck Dean, and believe me, I wish I had never started doing that, but here we are," she said. "I'm gonna walk home."  
"No, Cheryl. Don't leave," he said.  
"Dean's your boy. Better not let him down," she said.

She walked out to the back door. He followed behind, still pleading for her to stay. His words didn't make much sense, and it didn't matter. She walked out of the door and left him inside. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He knew what he had done. He had kissed the woman he had been secretly in love with for years, and he had felt it. She wanted him too but for some reason decided against it. He wasn't sure why. She wouldn't protect Dean. That was not what it was about. She wouldn't protect her father either. It wasn't about that. If anything, she would protect Roman.


	3. I wanted to see you

A week had passed since Roman and Cheryl's little encounter at his bar. He had wanted to apologize once he saw her again but she hadn't let him. Instead she had moved on as if nothing ever happened between them. She still talked to him and treated him the same.

He wasn't surprised to find her up early this morning. He was up early too, and it was probably for the same reason. Today was a big day. Today their lives would once again change, and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

"Big day today," he said.  
"Don't remind me," she said.  
"Sulky lady, I see," he smirked. "Come on, your father's getting out. Aren't you the least excited?"  
"Not really," she sighed. "But don't let me kill your excitement. Are you picking him up?"  
"Baron and Corey will," he said.

She nodded. He moved closer but stayed within safe distance. He didn't wanna trap her again like he had done that day at his bar.

"We're having a party tonight for him. I invited a lot of people from the outside as well," he said.  
"All his favorite ladies, I assume," she said.  
"That too," he chuckled. "Your father is gonna get so much pussy tonight that his dick will fall off."  
"Eew!" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't wanna know that about my father."  
"Come on, you might get lucky and get a step mom in the process," he said.

It was meant as a joke. He knew her mother passed away when she was 9. He didn't know how but death came a lot with living this lifestyle. Back then he was just a teenager himself and didn't know much about the gang. He didn't join until he was 25. She was 19 by then. So young but with an old soul inside her. She had already seen more in her young life than most people would ever see in an entire lifetime.

"I don't want another mom," she said.

His face dropped when he saw the look on her face. He had hurt her. He hadn't meant to. He didn't care about safe distances and boundaries. He pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was a stupid thing of me to say."

She nodded against his chest and pushed herself out of his arms.

"You should put up the karaoke machine," she said.  
"What a great idea," he smiled widely. "Rock loves karaoke."  
"Don't I know it," she sighed. "It's still out in the garage, right?"  
"I think so. Let's go check," he said.

They quickly got everything put up. People started coming in before lunch. The place was packed and the party already going strong when suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering. Cheryl sighed and turned to look towards the door. There was her father with a huge smile on his face, already giving out hugs left and right. He stopped and smiled even bigger when his eyes met hers.

"Daughter!" He yelled. "Come here!"

She walked over and gave him the hug that he wanted. He laughed down in her hair before releasing her and pulling Roman in the for the next hug.

"Thank you for holding down the fort and taking care of my girl," Rock said.  
"Anytime," Roman said.  
"Oh my god!" Rock's eyes glistened. "Karaoke? That's awesome."

Rock jumped up on the stage and pointed towards Seth who stood near the machine.

"Mustang Sally!" Rock yelled.

The party kept going and soon it was getting dark outside. Someone ended up ordering pizzas at one point, and the booze kept flowing. Everyone seemed to enjoy having their president back home. Cheryl wasn't sure how many were just pretending like she did.

"Daughter!" Rock yelled over the music. "Sing me a song!"  
"Alright," Cheryl said.

She walked over to Seth who was still standing by the machine. She looked through the songs and picked one. She walked up on stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"This one goes out to the two men currently in my life," Cheryl said.

Rock and Dean toasted with each other while laughing. Cheryl nodded at Seth, and he started the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace. Both Rock and Dean quickly lost their smiles. Rock turned to talk to other people again, but Dean kept staring daggers at Cheryl. Once the song ended, she walked down from the stage and made her way outside. She hardly got to take in the fresh air before she heard Dean's voice behind her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

She sighed before turning around to look at him.

"That was a song," she answered.  
"Don't get fucking smart with me!" He threatened.  
"Or what? You'll beat me up again? Go ahead. See how well that shit will fly with my father," she said.

His fist went into her stomach and knocked out the air of her. He held on to her so she didn't fall to the ground.

"You see," he said lowly. "I don't need to leave any marks on your face. We both know you won't go crying to Rock on your own."

He pulled his arm back again but someone grabbed it. He spun around in anger and stared at Seth.

"We don't hit women," Seth said.  
"Mind your own fucking business!" Dean growled.  
"She might not tell Rock, but I will," Seth said.  
"Fuck you!" Dean snarled. "Fine, I'll go pay Lana a visit. You remember her, don't you, Cheryl? Blonde, beautiful, not always fucking complaining and giving me a headache."  
"Just go," Cheryl said.

Dean let out a low growl of words that Seth and Cheryl couldn't make sense of while he walked over to his bike. He was gone a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.  
"I can breathe again," Cheryl tried with a lame joke. "Thanks. Please, don't tell Rock."  
"I won't," Seth said. "But maybe you should rethink your choice of boyfriend."  
"I already am," she chuckled.  
"What's going on here?" Roman asked.

Roman came walking up to them. By the look on his face, he hadn't seen or heard anything that had just gone down.

"Nothing. We're just talking," Seth said.  
"Dean took off for the night," Cheryl said.  
"Is everything alright?" Roman asked.  
"Oh yeah, he was just horny and in the mood for something blonde," Cheryl said.  
"Seth, go inside," Roman said.

Seth gave Cheryl a smile and walked inside. Roman looked at Cheryl again and took her hand.

"I know you said that song was for Rock and Dean, but why did it feel like you were singing to me?" He asked.  
"Maybe I was," she shrugged.  
"Cheryl," he said.  
"Can I ask you for some crazy favor?" She asked.  
"Sure. Anything you want," he said.  
"Are you sober enough to drive?" She asked.  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"Your bar," she answered.  
"If you wanna drink for free in my bar, you don't even have to ask first," he chuckled.  
"It's not that," she chuckled back. "I'll tell you once we get there."

They both got on his bike and went to his bar. The place was packed as usual. He greeted the bartenders at work before turning his attention to Cheryl again. She was watching the crowd with a smirk on her face.

"I know you have some special customers that you fuck from time to time," she said.

It wasn't like that was a secret. Like everyone else in the club, he got laid from time to time. Instead of finding a new woman everytime, he had a small pack coming to his bar that he could choose from.

"Pick one," she said. "Someone who won't be shy about having me watch you."  
"You wanna..." He started.  
"I wanna watch you fuck a woman," she looked at him. "Fuck her like you usually fuck her. I don't want you to try harder or give her less because I'm there. I wanna see how you fuck her."

He blinked a few times. It was clear she meant it.

"Alright then," he said.

He cleared his throat and looked at the sea of people. There were a few of his regular women there that day. His eyes landed on a blonde woman named Dana Brooke. Dana knew the deal. Better yet, she understood and respected the deal. She used Roman for sex just like he used her. And Dana wasn't shy. There was a chance she wouldn't mind having Cheryl watch them.

"Stay here," he said.

Cheryl watched as Roman walked down to talk to a blonde woman. It didn't take long for Roman to point at Cheryl. Dana's eyes met Cheryl's. Dana nodded and smiled. Roman got up and walked back to Cheryl while Dana headed for the door.

"She'll take her car and meet us there," Roman said.  
"Is she okay to drive?" Cheryl asked.  
"She never drinks alcohol," he said. "But sweet of you to worry. Let's go, angel."  
"Angel?" She asked.

He was already walking away. She decided not to question that nickname any further tonight. She followed him outside and got back on his bike. They were back home shortly after. Dana followed behind them in her car. She stepped out and smiled as she walked towards them.

"Pretend I'm not here," Cheryl said to Roman.

Roman walked towards Dana, wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbed her hair with his free hand, tilted her head backwards and kissed her. His eyes locked with Cheryl's for a second before he closed them while kissing Dana. He broke the kiss shortly after, took Dana's hand and walked towards the house. Cheryl followed behind them without saying a word.

No one at the party noticed the three people walk upstairs and into Roman's room. Cheryl sat down on a chair placed against the wall and watched as Roman undressed Dana and himself. He pushed Dana down on her back and buried his face between her legs. Either he had a very skilled tongue or Dana was easy to tip over the edge because the woman cried out not nearly two minutes later.

Roman kissed up Dana's body and buried himself inside her. Cheryl was surprised to see that he was such an unselfish lover. She had thought he wanted a blowjob after eating out Dana, but clearly that was not on his mind.

He grabbed Dana's thigh and lifted her leg up against his side. His thrusts came hard and slowly increased in pace. His teeth scraped over her skin, and his lips eased the pain seconds later. The blonde woman cried out again, and he followed right after.

He gave her a few sloppy kisses before rolling down on his back next to her. She got out of bed and got back into her clothes. She placed a knee on the bed, leaned over him and pecked his lips. She turned and walked over to Cheryl.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Dana asked with a smile on her face.  
"Thank you," Cheryl said.  
"Anytime," Dana said.

Dana walked out of the room and closed the door after her. Cheryl got up and walked over to the bed. Roman was watching her intensely. She placed her hands on his thighs and moved them up his sweaty skin. Up his thighs, over his stomach, reaching his chest. He grabbed her wrists and she snapped her eyes away from her hands and up to his face.

"Why did you really want this?" He asked.  
"I wanted to see if I was right about you," she answered.  
"Right about what?" He asked.  
"I always thought you would be the kind of lover that would think about the woman you're with. That you would know just how to please her right. That you wouldn't hurt her, and that it wouldn't be just about you and your needs," she said.

He yanked her down and kissed her. He let go of her wrists and instead wrapped his arms around her. She buried her fingers in his hair, running them through his curls and lightly tugging on it. He pulled her up to straddle him. His dick woke up again, poking her through her jeans. This was wrong on so many levels. He still had the juices of another woman on his dick, yet he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside Cheryl.

"No!" She broke the kiss. "This isn't what I wanted."  
"It is," he said.  
"Whatever," she said.

She jumped out of bed before he got a chance to hold her back.

"I don't get you, Cheryl. It's not like you to play around with people's feelings, but you have my head spinning," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that to you. I just wanted to watch and..." She said.  
"And what?" He asked.  
"And nothing," she answered.

She reached for the door but was surprised to find that he had left the bed without her hearing it. He spun her around and stared at her.

"And what?" He asked again. "You just wanted to watch and what?"  
"And see you," she said. "See everything I dream about but I can't have."  
"Who says you can't have me?" He asked.  
"Right!" She snorted. "Why don't you go ask Rock if you can fuck me? I'm sure you're dying to have that conversation."

He knew she was right. Although Rock didn't like Dean one bit, Dean wasn't a threat or anything major in Rock's eyes. Rock didn't even know that Roman planned on making Dean his vice president once it was his turn to take over. Rock would never allow Roman to be with his daughter.

"Fuck!" He yelled.  
"Funny word given the circumstances," she said. "Goodnight, Roman."

She opened the door, walked out of it and closed it behind her. He stood there and watched it for a few seconds before punching it in frustration.


	4. Heroin

Cheryl was outside practicing her shooting next morning. It wasn't like she needed to practice anymore. She could shoot to kill if it was ever needed. She went there to be alone. No one bothered her while shooting. No one but Roman.

"Think about this," Seth's voice reached her.

She turned her head to see Roman and Seth walking towards her. Roman looked angry. Seth looked like he was trying to stop Roman. She looked towards the cans again and fired the final three shots in her gun. She hit all three cans she aimed at.

"Cheryl, we need to talk!" Roman said angrily.

She placed the gun on the barrel and turned to look at the two men again.

"Alright, what did I do this time?" Cheryl asked.  
"Did Dean hit you last night?" Roman asked.  
"Seth!" She snapped.  
"I'm sorry," Seth said.  
"You said you wouldn't tell," Cheryl said.  
"No, I said I wouldn't tell Rock, and I haven't. You didn't say I couldn't tell Roman," Seth defended himself.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Cheryl raised her voice.  
"So he did?" Roman asked.  
"Who the fuck cares?" Cheryl asked.  
"I care!" Roman yelled.

Roman grabbed Cheryl's t-shirt and pulled it up. Both men stared at the bruise on her stomach.

"There, are you satisfied now?" Cheryl asked.  
"This can't go on," Roman said.  
"Fucking traitor!" Cheryl looked at Seth. "And to think I tried to talk you up to Roman."  
"I didn't mean to. Roman wouldn't let it go. He kept saying he knew something went down last night. I'm sorry but someone's gotta know. Roman had to know. He's the only man in the house who gives a fuck about Dean," Seth said.  
"I'm not," Roman said. "Am I?"  
"You pretty much are," Cheryl said.

A car pulled up and stopped their conversation. They watched as two men stepped out of the car. Two men they all recognized but hadn't seen in all the time Rock had been in jail. Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush. The two men went inside the house without a care in the world.

"No way! No fucking way!" Cheryl growled.

Cheryl walked towards the house with Roman right behind her. Seth knew better than to get involved in this. He wasn't high enough in rank to walk in on this meeting without being invited first. Cheryl pushed the door open and walked straight in to see her father look at the bags of heroin placed on the table in front of him.

"Really, dad?" Cheryl asked.  
"Cheryl! Hey!" Roman came in behind her. "Let's leave your father to his meeting."  
"Stay out of this!" Cheryl snarled.  
"Roman, leave us," Rock said.

As much as Roman wanted to stay, he knew he had to follow orders. He walked out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped on top of the stairs and listened. He could still hear their conversation downstairs.

"You're really gonna bring that poison right back into our lives?" Cheryl asked.  
"It's all about the money," Rock said.  
"And what did you get out of mom shooting that shit up inside her and fucking dying from it?" Cheryl yelled.  
"Your mother was weak!" Rock yelled back. "No one asked her to use our products. She chose that. She chose to fucking leave us. Now get the fuck out of my sight while I do business. This is my club and I'll run it any way I damn well please."

Roman jumped at the sound of the door being slammed. Cheryl had some strength in her when she was angry. She marched up the stairs where he was still waiting on top. Without saying anything, she grabbed his vest and pulled him into his room. She slammed the door behind them, went down on her knees and started opening his jeans.

"Wow, Cheryl," he stopped her. "Is this wise?"  
"Don't you fucking dare stop me!" She hissed.

She pulled his jeans and boxers down. Before he could say anything else, she had her lips wrapped around his dick. He placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her soft hair but never putting any pressure on her. For a few minutes he enjoyed it until he felt that familiar tingle in his balls.

"No, not like this," he said.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head away. She looked up at him while drying the corners of her mouth from saliva with her fingers. It was hard not to just shove his dick right back in and blow in her mouth. Another day maybe. Not today. Not the first time. He grabbed under her arms and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Any clothes not off your body once I get out of my own will be ripped to shreds," he warned.

She smirked, stepped away from him and started undressing. He got out of his own clothes while watching her do the same. His beautiful, naked angel. He walked over to her and kissed her again. They fell down on the bed, and he kissed down her body. He took in her scent before burying his face between her legs. She smelled and tasted better than any woman he had ever been with.

"Oh, god!" She moaned. "Just like that. Fuck, that's good."

She had her answer from last night. He had a very skillful tongue. She couldn't lie still on the bed while he pleasured her. She twisted her body around and cried out in euphoria. His lips trailed kisses up her body again until he found her lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. Her nails dug in and she hissed in surprised when he pushed inside her. She knew he wasn't a small man. Still it took her by surprise when it felt like he was trying to rearrange her walls with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" She bit her lip. "I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."  
"Want me to slow down?" He smirked.  
"Don't you dare!" She growled.

He grabbed her thigh and yanked her leg up. His nails ran over her skin, tearing at her in the most pleasurable way. He bit down on her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin, kissing the tender spots right after.

"Roman!" She moaned. "I'm... I'm..."  
"Let go," he said huskily. "I got you, angel."

She cried out again, squeezing him as hard as she could. He kept moving through her orgasm, chasing his own end that came seconds after hers. His body went heavy on top of her. For ten long seconds he laid there with his lips gently touching the skin of her neck.

He finally lifted his head and smiled at her before kissing her. It wasn't a few slobby kisses like he had done with Dana. This was a slow, passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spine. He finally rolled down next to her but kept an arm across her waist. It was clear he wasn't expecting her to get up and leave right away like he had with Dana last night.

"I know you overheard the conversation," she said. "Yes, my mother OD'd on that shit that my father brought into this house."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's not your fault," she said.

She grabbed his hand and moved his arm away. She was out of bed before he could stop her. She got dressed in record speed while he slowly sat up and watched her.

"If we put our heads together, I think we can come up with a way to ease your father into the idea of us being together," he said.

She sighed and looked at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes. There were some unspoken words there about to come out, and he knew he wasn't gonna like them.

"You did a wonderful job in turning your bar legit. And not just yours. All the other bars as well. The men in this house look up to you. Do you wanna go back to selling heroin in your bar? And have them sell in their bars as well?" She asked.  
"I'll do whatever Rock wants. We all will," he answered.  
"That's not what I'm asking, Roman," she said. "Do you want to do it?"  
"I can't answer that," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Because I can't give you an answer that you wanna hear," he said.  
"That's what I thought," she said.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"No, don't leave," he said.  
"This was a mistake," she said. "You were a mistake."


	5. I have a plan

Roman woke up to the sound of gunshots. He moved over to his window and looked down at Cheryl firing her gun. He looked at his phone and let out a sound of annoyance. it was only 7 AM and she was waking up the entire house. He put on a pair of pants and walked out of his room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Baron looked out of his room.  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I got this," Roman said.

Roman looked at Dean's door that remained closed. People on that side of the house was less likely to wake up, and Dean had been drunk again last night so he could probably sleep through most sounds. Roman sure hoped so. He didn't wanna see Dean right now. He walked downstairs and out of the house.

"Cheryl!" He yelled.

She stopped firing her gun and looked at him as he walked up to her.

"What?" She asked.  
"You're waking up the entire house," he said.  
"So? Tell them to shoot up some heroin and go back to sleep," she said.

She turned and raised her gun again. He grabbed it out of her hand.

"Fine, you want an answer? Here's your god damn answer!" He gritted his teeth. "No, I don't wanna go back to selling heroin or any other drug for that matter. I like my business as legit as it can be. Let's keep the illegal stuff inside the walls of this house. But I don't have a say in this. Only Rock does. If I go against him, I'm gonna be fish food."

He slammed the gun down on the barrel and turned to leave.

"I love you," she said.

He turned around as fast as he could and stared at her. Of all the things she could have chosen to say to him in that moment, those were the words he most craved to hear but never thought would come out of her mouth.

"I always have. Since the day you set foot in here 11 years ago. That's why it hurts so much to be near you. You're not a mistake. You never could be a mistake. I'm the mistake," she said.

He grabbed her face, pulled her close and kissed her. He knew it was a risky move. If Baron was still awake or anyone else on this side of the house, they would have a clear view at them kissing.

"I love you too," he said. "Fuck, I remember the first time I saw you. I think my jaw dropped at the sight of this beautiful angel in front of me."

She gave him a sad smile, grabbed his hands and moved them away from her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but I have to," she said.  
"No, we can figure it out. Rock wants you to be happy, right?" He said.  
"It's not just about him. What about Dean? He's still your boy," she said.  
"Do you want me to choose between you and him?" He asked.  
"No, I would never ask you to do that. But I have to choose between you and him," she said.  
"Choose me," he said.  
"I can't," she said.  
"But you don't love him," he said.  
"It doesn't matter," she said.

She took her gun from the barrel. For a second the dark thought of just ending her life then and there crossed her mind. She pushed it away and looked at Roman again.

"You don't get it, Roman," she sighed. "We can never be together as long as he's around. If you don't know his temper by now, I can never explain to you how he will react if he has to see what he thought was his opportunity in this club walk around with another man. I'm not sure which one of us he would try to run over with his bike first."

He didn't say anything. He knew she was right. Dean would see this as the ultimate betrayal. She turned around and walked back inside. He kept standing outside, picturing her walking up the stairs and into the room she shared with Dean. Into the arms of a man who didn't love her. A man who brought her nothing but pain. A monster.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked.

Roman hadn't even noticed Seth come out. He had been too caught up in the dark fantasies in his mind.

"I don't know," Roman answered.  
"I saw it," Seth said. "From my window. I saw you kiss her."  
"What are you gonna do with that information?" Roman asked.  
"What information? I know nothing," Seth grinned. "I would never use that against you or her. I always felt like you two would be the perfect couple. Guess I was right."  
"Yeah, well, try and convince her of that," Roman said.  
"Oh, shit! She's not willing to leave Dean for you?" Seth asked.

Roman sighed and looked at the younger man in front of him. Really looked at him. Cheryl was right. Seth was a good man that would never betray anyone in the house.

"Seth, is it true that no one in the house likes Dean?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," Seth scratched his neck. "He scares a lot of people. He always wants to fight and hurt people, including us. We're supposed to be his family but he's ready to put a bullet in anyone's skull for no reason. We don't trust him. Honestly, I don't know how you do it. He always gives you the evil eye when your back is turned. Like he can't wait to get rid of you."  
"Thank you for your honesty," Roman said.

Roman had a lot to think about. Things he knew somewhere deep inside but always pushed away and refused to see. He stayed in his room all day. He couldn't sleep that night. Everything kept turning inside his head. He heard footsteps in the hallway around 5 AM. Someone was tiptoeing down the stairs and out of the house.

Curiosity got the best of him. He got up and walked as soundlessly down the stairs as he could and outside. A figure was walking towards the gate with a backpack. A small figure. It could only be Cheryl. He ran up to her and stopped her. She looked surprised when she realized she had been caught.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "Away."  
"Away where? You're not leaving until I get a real answer," he said.  
"I can't stay here anymore. It's never gonna change. My father's gonna bring you all down with him, and I'm fucking dying here, Roman. I'm slowly dying inside for each passing day. My father, Dean, you. I can't handle it. So either I stay here and end up like my mother. I'll fucking OD or shoot my brains out. Or I take my chances and run. Hopefully I'll get far enough away before Rock realizes I'm gone and sends out some of you to find me. Or maybe I'll get lucky and he just won't give a shit," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tighter than he had ever held anyone before. He was afraid he might end up crushing her with how tight he held her, but he couldn't let go.

"You can't leave like this," he said.  
"I have to," she said.  
"No, listen," he released her from the hug and grabbed her face instead. "I haven't been able to sleep. I've been up thinking since yesterday morning. You're right, okay? You're fucking right about everything. Dean needs to go, and so does Rock. I don't know how but things around here need to change for good. No more heroin, no more Rock, and no more fucking Dean. He was never my friend. He used me all these years, and I was too blind to see it. Not anymore, Cheryl."

He crashed his lips down on hers in a hard kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"I love you, angel. Don't fucking leave me," he said.  
"Okay, I won't," she said. "But we need a plan."  
"I need to sleep first. I have to open the bar around noon. I need a few hours at least," he said.  
"Let's go to your room," she said.  
"Dean?" He asked.  
"Dead drunk. He won't notice a thing," she said.

They tiptoed back into the house and into his room. They laid down on the bed, and he pulled her into his arms. He could only hope she would still be there when he woke up. To his surprise he woke up with his arms still around her. She was watching him with soft eyes.

"Hi," he said sleepily.  
"You got about an hour," she said.  
"I just need a shower and a cup of coffee, and I can run the bar all day. I'll take the shower here but the coffee at the bar. I need to get out of this house. It feels like it's suffocating me today," he said.

He gave her a kiss and sat up.

"Can I come too and help you today?" She asked.

He broke out in a wide smile.

"That would make me very happy," he said.  
"Cool, I'll tell dad that your bartender called in sick and that you asked for my help. Give me a name one of your bartenders working today. If I gotta lie, I better stay as close to the truth as possible," she said.  
"Becky Lynch," he said. "I'm gonna call her and tell her to take a day off with full pay. I doubt she'll mind."  
"Teamwork," she giggled.  
"We're good at it," he said.

He kissed her again and smiled against her lips. He got out of bed, opened the door and peeked out.

"All clear. Now sneak out of here before anyone finds you in here," he said.

Everything went according to plan. Roman showered and called Becky. Rock bought the lie. Roman and Cheryl took his bike to his bar together. He brewed some coffee and sighed happily at the first taste.

"Much better," he said. "Okay, let's get this place opened."  
"Roman?" She asked.  
"Yes?" He looked at her.  
"I have a plan when it comes to Dean and Rock. It's risky and it sure won't be a legal one," she said.  
"Who cares as long as we can cover it up? What's on your mind?" He asked.  
"I can't tell you," she said.  
"Because you know I'll say no," he sighed. "No! No matter what it is, you won't do it."

She walked closer to him and took his hand.

"I need you to trust me on this one. I know it can work," she said.  
"Will I get hurt?" He asked.  
"Not physically," she answered.  
"I don't think I like this," he sighed. "But I do trust you. So I'm guessing I just have to roll with the punches and act on my feelings once you do whatever you're planning on doing."  
"Something like that," she said. "And never forget that I love you."  
"I love you too," he said.


	6. First part of the plan

After a slow afternoon, the bartenders of the evening came in to take over. Roman and Cheryl made it back home where a party had already been kicked off to no surprise. Dean was drinking a beer when they walked in together.

"Welcome back," Rock said. "The bar is still thriving?"  
"Better than ever," Roman said.  
"Good," Rock smirked. "Soon you'll be bringing in bigger cash for me. Quietly start letting the word drop until people start showing interest."

Cheryl cringed inside. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a whiskey that she slammed down fast. Dean leaned over the bar and looked at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.  
"Working," she answered. "You should try it one day. It might be good for you."  
"Why work when I can party?" He asked.  
"If you're too stupid to figure out how to work, just be honest about it," she said.  
"What did you just call me?" He growled lowly. "Get your fucking ass upstairs right now!"

She smirked at him before looking at Rock and Roman.

"Dad!" She yelled.

She could see the fear on Dean's face.

"Yes?" Rock looked at her.  
"Should we do a duet?" Cheryl pointed at the karaoke machine.  
"Sure. Right after I'm done talking with Roman," Rock said.

Cheryl turned her focus back to Dean and smirked again.

"I guess I can't disappear from the party now," she said.  
"You think you're so damn clever!" He hissed.  
"Let's go outside and talk for a few minutes. Will that do?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that'll do for now," he said.

They walked outside. They could still hear the voices from the people inside, but it was quiet enough for them to talk in peace.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

He stepped close to her and twirled some of her hair around his fingers. He tightened his hold on her hair and slowly bent her head backwards. His left hand landed on her throat as a warning sign.

"Are you still my girl?" He asked coldly. "You're still my girl, right?"  
"Kiss me and find out," she said.

He twisted a sideways smile before leaning over her and kissing her. His hand slid down from her throat and grabbed her right breast. He squeezed hard enough to make her whimper. He finally broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I fucked Roman," she said.

His jaw dropped in surprise. He clearly hadn't expected her to say that.

"What?" He asked.  
"I fucked Roman," she repeated. "And man, he is good! Damn! That dick is pure magic. Like a fucking magic wand. You fucking suck compared to him."

Roman and Rock stopped talking when they heard screams coming from outside. For a few seconds they stood still until they both realized it was Cheryl screaming. They ran outside with the rest of the men following right after. They came out to the sight of Cheryl on the ground with Dean on top of her, screaming and raining down punches on her.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "Shut up, you fucking whore!"

The next thing Dean saw was stars dancing around his vision as Rock had kicked him straight in the head. Dean fell down on his back and blinked a few times.

"Are you putting your hands on my daughter?" Rock asked.

Another kick to Dean's head. Dean rolled around and spit out some blood. He pushed himself up on all four.

"Are you putting your fucking hands on my daughter?" Rock raised his voice.

A kick to Dean's stomach followed. All air was knocked out of him for a few seconds. He tried crawling towards his bike but Rock followed all the way, kicking him again and again. Dean's body was sore once he finally reached his bike.

"It's not like that," Dean finally tried. "She fucked Roman."  
"Where? In the bar while packed with people? I always knew you were bad news. You can't come here and spread lies about my daughter." Rock said.

Rock grabbed Dean's throat and squeezed. Dean wheezed and looked at Rock. He didn't dare fight back in this moment. There was a whole club house behind Rock. A lot of men would jump in if Dean made a move.

"This is your only warning," Rock said. "You're gonna get on your bike and drive away. If I ever see you again, I'll be the last thing you'll ever see. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," Dean said.

Rock let go, stepped back and crossed his arms. He kept standing there while Dean got on his bike and drove away as fast as he could. Rock turned around and looked at Cheryl who had been helped to her feet by Roman.

"I told you not to fuck him!" Rock yelled. "I fucking told you, little girl! Look where that shit got you. Go inside and clean up. Stay upstairs tonight. I don't want my party ruined by you. Everyone, get back inside."

Everyone walked inside. Roman walked upstairs with Cheryl to check up on her and help her clean up.

"Damn it, Cheryl, why would you do that?" He asked.  
"I had to," she answered. "I told him I fucked you so he would beat me. I had to make dad see it. I had to get rid of Dean."  
"This was your great plan?" He asked shocked. "No wonder you refused to tell me. I would never have allowed it."  
"It's only part of the plan," she said.  
"If it involves you getting beaten up some more, the answer is no," he said.

She smiled at him through her pain. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

"I won't. The hard part is over," she said.  
"It fucking scared me to see that," he said.  
"You've killed people," she chuckled.  
"But I love you. Seeing the woman I love getting beaten by a man, that does something to a man. I wanted to snap his neck," he said.  
"Good thing you didn't because we still need him for the rest of the plan," she said.  
"What? No! You don't go near him again," he said.

She pressed her lips against his again to silence him.

"Trust me," she whispered. "Sneak into my room tonight?"  
"As if I'm gonna let you sleep alone after that," he chuckled.


	7. Last part of the plan

Cheryl and Roman had been sneaking around for three days after Dean was kicked out of the club. Roman came home from work late that night. Cheryl sneaked into his room right after and crawled into bed with him.

"Dean stopped by the bar tonight," he said.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"I told him he had some nerve showing his face there," he said. "He actually thought I'd still protect him and get him back here somehow. I told him to start drinking at Kane's bar instead since he's not welcome in any other bar."  
"Good," she said. "I'll find him there."  
"What? Why the fuck would you go find him?" He asked.

She silenced him with a kiss. He knew she was avoiding answering his question.

"Look, we gotta talk about this," he said.

Her hand slid down in his boxers and started stroking him.

"Fuck!" He blurted out. "Okay, we'll talk later. But we still gotta talk about it."

She giggled as he rolled her over on her back and pinned her down with his body weight.

"You're a bad girl," he kissed her neck. "My bad girlfriend."

Of course he forgot all about talking afterwards. She drained him completely with a round of mind blowing sex. He figured they could talk in the morning but she was already downstairs when he woke up. He never got a moment alone with her before he had to leave to open his bar. He had a bad feeling about what she might do.

She laid low all afternoon as she usually did. She wasn't part of the club the same way as the men. She was just the daughter of the Rock. Other rules applied to her. She waited until after dinner and then walked to Kane's bar. She wasn't surprised to find Dean sitting in there with a beer in his hand and a sour look on his face.

"Hi, Dean," she said.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He growled.  
"To talk," she said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"About getting you back home," she answered.

He stared at her and started laughing.

"I mean it," she said. "Roman's been heartbroken since you stopped by his bar yesterday. He had to tell you to go away but he misses you."  
"Oh, so you're here to make your new boyfriend feel better about himself. Not interested," he said.  
"I didn't fuck him," she sighed. "I was mad at you for Lana. You paid her a lot of attention lately. I thought I'd lie and say I did the same. What better way to piss off a man than to tell him you fucked his best friend, right? Boy, I sure pissed you off."

She pointed at her face that still had bruises after that beating. He grinned proudly at his artwork on her face. He leaned forward a bit so he could study her a bit better.

"Okay, say I do come back," he said. "What will change?"  
"You're gonna be vice president," she said.  
"How?" He asked.  
"You can't come back as long as Rock is alive," she said.

He drummed his fingers on his beer bottle for a few seconds.

"So I have to kill him. And of course no one can know. How will I do that?" He asked.  
"You're a clever boy. If you truly want back, you'll figure it out," she said. "And I know he didn't take your gun when he kicked you out. I'm sure you have it on you now."  
"I'm thinking about using it on you," he said.  
"Look around you. The place is packed. You don't have enough bullets to make it out without any witnesses," she said.  
"Sometimes I really hate you," he said.  
"Good, we're on the same page," she said.

She smirked, grabbed his beer and emptied it. She stood up and looked at him.

"It's your call, Dean," she said. "Stay here and drink yourself to death. No one will miss you. Or take your one shot at coming back. Get rid of the president, have Roman take over and invite you back home, become vice president and fuck the girl whenever you want."  
"You're still my girl?" He asked.  
"Only if you come back," she answered.  
"You're gonna do everything I tell you to?" He asked.  
"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" She asked.  
"Nope," he grinned. "It's fucking pathetic the lengths you will go to just to feel like someone loves you. Even though you know I don't fucking love you. You're just a delicious hole for me to fill up whenever I need to."

She wanted to punch him so bad but she knew she had to keep playing the role. All she could do was shrug at him.

"What's in it for you?" He asked. "Why are you so desperate to get back on my dick?"  
"Where else am I gonna go? I have nothing without my father's backup. I have to choose between two evils, and right now you seem like the lesser one," she said.  
"Well, darling, I might get back home to you then," he grinned. "I'll think about it."

She nodded and turned around. She had planted the seed she needed to. She walked outside and over to the phone booth. She spotted a homeless man not too far away. She looked around. There was no one else out there. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Hi," she said.  
"Hello, pretty lady," he said. "Otis likes."  
"Otis? How would Otis feel about making 100 dollars?"  
"Otis would be very happy," he chuckled.  
"All you gotta do is make a phone call for me," she said.

He nodded and got up. They walked over to the phone booth together.

"Who am I calling?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter," she answered. "All you gotta do is tell him that Dean Ambrose is down at Kane's bar telling everyone that he made him suck his dick. That's all. And then you hang up and get 100 dollars."

She took out the 100 dollar bill and waved it in front of his face. His eyes lit up and he grabbed the phone. She dialed Rock's number and listened as her father's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rock asked.  
"Dean Ambrose is down at Kane's bar right now, and he's telling everyone that he made you suck his dick," Otis said.  
"He what?" Rock shouted.

Otis hung up and grinned at Cheryl.

"Good boy," she grinned back.

She handed him the money and walked over to hide in the shadows. She knew her father would take the bait. He didn't handle it well when someone talked shit about him. Dean was in for a surprise when Rock came storming down there. The only question was if Dean would be tough enough to put a bullet into Rock's skull.

It didn't take long before she heard bikes approaching. She stepped further into the shadows to remain unseen. Three bikes drove up. Her jaw dropped when she saw Roman was on one of them. She hadn't expected he had gotten back from work. The other one with Roman and Rock was Seth for some reason.

"Wait here," Rock said. "Make yourself invisible."

Roman and Seth stayed where they were. Rock walked inside the bar. Cheryl stood in the shadows and waited. It felt like a lot of time passed but it probably wasn't more than a few minutes. Rock and Dean came walking out together. Dean followed Rock behind the building. Roman and Seth left their bikes and headed towards the building. Before they reached it, a gunshot went off. The two men started sprinting around the building, and so did Cheryl. She barged directly into Roman who was just around the corner. She looked at her father dead on the ground and Dean with his gun in his hand.

"Cheryl? What the fuck are you doing here?" Roman asked.  
"I did it," Dean laughed. "I can come back now, right?"  
"Come back? What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman asked.

Dean pointed at Cheryl.

"She told me I could come back," Dean said.  
"Shit," Cheryl whispered. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go."  
"What the fuck did you do?" Roman whispered back.  
"I was trying to fix it!" Cheryl hissed.

Seth walked over to Rock, crouched down and checked up on him. The hole in Rock's skull should have been a dead giveaway but Seth needed to know for sure.

"He's dead," Seth said.  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Dean growled.

Dean pointed the gun at Seth.

"Dean! No!" Roman yelled.

Dean looked at Roman and lowered his gun.

"Come on, Roman! I did what you wanted. Let's go home. You're gonna be president, and I'm gonna be vice president. Just like we always talked about. I know you didn't fuck Cheryl. She told me everything. And you don't need someone like Seth. Look at how small and insignificant he is," Dean said.

Dean turned to look at Seth again and was met with a bullet to his chest. He looked down as his blood started running out on his grey t-shirt. He placed his hand on his chest as if he didn't believe it. Cheryl and Roman looked at Seth who had picked up Rock's gun and fired it.

"Shit!" Dean said lowly.

He fell down and bled out on the ground. Seth got back down on one knee and placed the gun in Rock's hand.

"It'll look like they killed each other," he held up his hands with black gloves on. "No fingerprints from me. It's the best we can do. Two men killing each other. The club goes free."  
"You're brilliant, Seth," Roman said. "Okay, let's go. Before someone gets the bright idea of walking back here to take a piss. We can't be here. We were not here tonight."

Roman grabbed Cheryl's hand and pulled her with him back to his bike.

"You're fucking crazy and I love you for it," he said. "Get on."

They drove back to the club house. Everyone went silent as they entered.

"Where's Rock?" Baron asked.  
"Alright, listen here," Roman spoke loudly. "We lost our president tonight by the hand of Dean Ambrose. Don't worry, Seth took care of Dean. He made it look like they took down each other. When police comes around to ask questions, we were all here all night. We all heard Rock answering his phone. We all heard him shout that Dean was a dead man, and we all watched as he took off alone. You got that?"  
"Yes," everyone said.  
"I'm gonna need someone to get rid of the heroin up in Rock's room right away. Work fast and make sure that shit never gets found," Roman said.  
"On it," Corey said.

Corey sprinted up the stairs. It didn't take long before he found the bag with the heroin. He sprinted down the stairs again.

"My grandmother has a well on her property that is never being used. No one's gonna climb down there to look for it. I'll throw in some rock to make sure it sinks," Corey said.  
"Good," Roman said. "One final thing."

He stepped up to the bar, opened a beer and took a big swig.

"I'm your president now. Seth is my vice president so treat him with the same respect as you treat me," Roman said.  
"Oh, wow," Seth said.  
"You earned it," Roman said. "Also..."

Roman grabbed Cheryl, pulled her close and kissed her.

"This right here is my... What term do you prefer, angel? I know you're not the old lady type," he chuckled.  
"Girlfriend will do," she said.  
"This right here is my girlfriend," he grinned. "You will also treat her with the same respect as you treat me."  
"They always have," she said.  
"I know," he pecked her lips. "Just making sure they all know they'll get castrated if they ever mess with my angel."


End file.
